


I Wanna Be Your Backdoor Man

by ohwhoadude



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: (also briefly!), (briefly!), (sort of?), 69 (Sex Position), Come Eating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Rimming, this is filth that i barely have an excuse for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwhoadude/pseuds/ohwhoadude
Summary: Bill & Ted have been hooking up for a little while and they're having a good time where they are, but one little glimpse at something special makes Ted want something even more.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Kudos: 55





	I Wanna Be Your Backdoor Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello so the BNT server I'm in have been going wild with an art train of Ted eating Bill's ass on the apartment couch and writers were invited to participate so! Here I am with a fic whose title is from "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin! Follow me @ohwhoadude on Twitter if you want! TALT to continue soon! Fuck!
> 
> PS - You should also read showbenis's contribution to this train called "workin' up an appetite" because it's pretty swell!

Ted’s pretty sure he got the idea to dive into Bill during a most outstanding 69 session.

It certainly wasn’t the first time they’d gotten each other off and it certainly wasn’t the first time Ted had even looked at Bill like that, but it was certainly the first time he’d let himself decide this could be something great for both of them. Bill straddled either side of his head where he laid on Bill's bed and let his cock slip between his lips before curling forward and taking Ted’s in his mouth too, the both of them a little giggly over how illicit it felt while _Panama_ blasted on their speakers from the living room. The way Bill tugged his legs up high to get full access to him made him whine against him just like the way Ted massaged at Bill’s thighs and ass did to him. While they moved, he could feel Bill trying not to fuck into his mouth too roughly just like he was trying so hard not to lock his ankles behind his neck and tug him further down, but it was a most arduous task.

Especially when Ted looked up as he tried to relax and breathe steadily through his nose when he could feel Bill getting close and saw just how spread open and _inviting_ he was like this.

Jerking each other off, blowing each other like they were then, and the couple times that Bill fingered Ted as carefully as he could was the most they’d done so far after finally hooking up a few months ago, the two of them knowing that they could go further but not quite ready or sure about how or when. Yet actually seeing Bill up close like that - the puckered pretty _pink_ of him just inches away from his face - made Ted grip him and hold him open to stare at it while he encouraged him to thrust in earnest. Feeling Bill’s glutes flex under his palms made Ted twitch in his mouth, both groaning over the feeling until Bill had to lift his head and gasp out, “I’m close, dude.”

Ted whined a second time over the air hitting his cock so suddenly, but still squeezed him harder to get him to lift away enough for him to speak. “Do it, Bill, c’mon.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, right in my mouth, dude, I want to taste it,” Ted sighed out, always having a tendency to ramble towards the end just like he did as he got a sudden idea thanks to the view he still had and the mess Bill was already leaving. “Just let - let me try something?”

The moan Bill let out sounded like he was at his wit’s end, but he still nodded against him. “I trust you.”

It felt dirty, but Bill was the one who was still dripping precum onto his lips, so Ted really had no choice but to swipe a bit of it off with his thumb and bring it up to circle against his hole just as he leaned his head up to suck him back in.

It was most excellent how Bill immediately cried out and did what Ted asked, grinding into it just enough to know that Ted had done something right. The way Bill moved away to really focus on getting Ted off too before Ted could see if it was okay to lick him clean was kinda bogus, but not enough to spoil the fun. There’s no such thing as spoiling the fun with them anyway - even if Ted keeps thinking about that day a full two weeks later.

The thing about it is it’s not like Ted’s never noticed what a cute ass Bill has; it’s small, but it’s perky and it’s most eye-catching when it’s in the right pair of jeans or shorts. He loves watching the way it moves when he heads out the door for his shifts, squeezing it gently to encourage him to grind against him while they make out, and especially telling him how nice it is when he’s following him into the bathroom after those make outs lead to more. Ted knows that when they’re ready for it, he wants Bill to be the one to get his legs around him and slide inside him so he can really make love to him, but it’s not like doing it the other way around once they’re good at it is out of the question.

It’s not like they have to immediately run into full penetration anyway either. Bill clearly loved a single thumb against him, so it’s most apparent to Ted that they can just stick to using their fingers for a while like Bill has for him every so often. Of course he could use his mouth too like he wanted, but there’s no way Bill will go for that since they haven’t talked about that day since. That part of it will just have to be regulated to his fantasies that he turns to while his best friend’s at work and he can’t wait for him to get home to get off. 

As Ted’s very quick to discover, though, it is _incredibly_ easy to get off to the thought of licking him clean like he wanted, especially today with Bill having to be away to help his dad with a bunch of spring cleaning making him needy. He’d left early enough that Ted hadn’t even fully woken up yet when he kissed his forehead to tell him bye, so he really had no choice.

When he lays back in bed and strokes himself, he wonders what Bill might taste like even though he knows it has to be good because it’s Bill. When he turns onto his stomach to raise his hips high as he reaches for the lube setting on the amp, he thinks about how Bill would look like this on display just for him. When he has to press his face into the pillow to moan out over the way he presses his index finger inside himself, he pretends that it’s Bill he’s inside and driving wild.

Ted’s too far gone to know if it’s Bill he’s pretending his tongue’s dragging against when he licks his lips once he’s just on the edge of coming from a second and third finger inside him. He’s also too warm and comfortable afterward to think about how he’s still nervous that Bill won’t actually like any of it.

A nice shower and quick breakfast take care of that, though, and after throwing on one of his favorite Van Halen shirts and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, Ted manages to write a melody and even some lyrics for a song that is somehow not about Bill or his ass. It was pretty difficult, of course, but they really still do need to work on _The_ Song and he’s not stupid enough to think that a piece about how much he wants to eat Bill out is what’s going to bring the world together. He leaves the window behind the couch open to take in the sweet smells of the freshly planted hydrangeas that surround their apartment complex so he can write about spring and rebirth. Ted actually feels pretty proud of it, the song coming out very pretty and giving him enough confidence to set out their tape recorder and make a little demo to join the small pile of tapes they’ve amassed and dubbed "Songs That Could Be The One." Spring always made him happy and reminded him of some most delightful memories so it was the perfect distraction choice.

Not only was it spring when they learned of their destiny, but it was that particular spring when he realized he was ready to do anything for Bill. Ted knows that's when he realized what love was before he realized the way he so very much wanted him now is vindictive of a much different yearning for him years later.

That’s enough to make Ted put all of that pent up energy into something much softer, doing a bit of his own cleaning in the apartment so Bill can have something nice to come home to. He takes care to make their beds, collect all their tossed soda cans to throw into the recycle bin outside, and makes sure the last couple records they had out to play are organized and put away on their shelves. The kitchen comes last since Ted wants to make a nice dinner for the two of them and he’s smart enough to know he’ll just have to do the job twice if he cleans up in there before cooking. As a housewarming gift, Missy gave them a book of recipes since she knew that even though they weren’t going to starve with how Ted actually knows how to cook, they still had a pretty limited palette besides whatever they could pick up from Circle K.

It’s chicken alfredo that Ted’s picked tonight while he’s got the TV on playing one of the many _Star Trek_ reruns that he and Bill have memorized and it feels so right. He’s cooked for them before, of course, but it never gets old knowing that he’s providing for Bill and doing something to make him smile. Bill never fails to make him do it back when he’s home to watch him either; he’s always sneaking into the kitchen to hug him from behind and raise up on his toes to watch the stove over his shoulder while he asks for samples. “You’re supposed to taste it while you’re making it, duder, let me try it for you,” he’ll say while squeezing his waist with a grin like he’s convincing despite how Ted will just laugh and tell him to be patient. He misses his arms now as he starts slicing the chicken as the fettuccine’s seasoned and in the pan, but the distraction might just pull him into the haze he was in this morning so he reckons he can do without for now.

Ted hears the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs just as the pasta’s al dente and it’s time to mix everything together, wiggling his shoulders in anticipation when he can hear Bill ask what smells so good from outside the door once he’s on their floor. “Wait, dude, it’s not ready yet,” Ted calls back while he tries not to rush and turns to face him as he comes inside. “Just sit down and I’ll make sure you get-”

He stops talking when he feels his throat go dry at the sight of Bill throwing his keys onto the amp across from the kitchen after he shuts the door behind him. Bill’s got a Led Zeppelin shirt that he cut to make into a crop top on which is most unsurprising but what really gets Ted is the way he’s got his green flannel shirt over it with the corners of the hem tied around him just under the edge of that top. Ted watches the way he’s facing away from him as he stretches his arms high above his head with his fingers linked and the satisfied little moan Bill lets out over it is almost as tantalizing as the way he notices how low his jeans are hanging to show off the small of his back.

But only almost; there’s too much hip on show that leads to denim perfectly squeezed over his ass to overpower it.

Ted blinks dumbly when Bill asks him what he’s getting once he’s relaxed, genuinely having forgotten what before he realizes he’s still stirring his pan while staring. “Oh! A plate, dude, hold on.”

He’s made enough to have plenty of leftovers tomorrow so he makes sure to give Bill a generous amount partly to make sure he’s content with the, “most excellent choice of meals, Ted,” and partly to reward him for how bodacious he looks. It’s impossible not to lean in for a kiss when he moves to hand him his plate and lead him to the table once he’s turned off the TV, Bill humming against him before giving him a second one on the cheek. “Thank you, my most thoughtful beau.”

Ted giggles nervously and much louder than he means to as he sits, trying to sound normal as he hides behind his bangs and says, “I just like doing stuff for you.”

Bill chuckles down at his food, already picking at it with his fork to get his first bite as he comes to sit across from him. “I like when you do stuff for me too.”

That makes Ted wiggle his legs where he sits even as he tries not to peer to his right to get a brief glimpse of Bill’s back before he gets in his seat. He hopes that their dinner will be a nice distraction from the thoughts swirling in his head of trailing his fingers down Bill’s spine to make him arch and pant, feeling proud of himself for it coming out so well when he does start to eat. The only problem is instead of sitting properly with his plate on the table like Ted’s doing, Bill’s leaning back in his chair with one foot propped on it while he holds his plate to eat. This means that not only does Ted get a great view of his torso, but he gets it with the extra sounds of Bill immediately sighing out dreamily and groaning low in his throat as he lets his head loll back. “This tastes _amazing_ , dude, how long did it take?”

Ted shrugs as nonchalantly as he can muster. “A half hour?”

“No way!”

“Yes way!”

Bill grins and stretches his free leg under the table to wiggle his toes against Ted’s in lieu of not being able to wiggle their fingers together instead. It’s a moment of sweetness that soothes the heat in Ted’s stomach from watching the way Bill furrows his brow and purses his lips between bites, still making soft pleased little noises over it. It’s almost the exact same expression he had on his face two nights ago while Ted stared up at him from where he sucked him off in bed and Ted has to force himself to do more than just stare helplessly now. He takes much too big of a bite to give himself something to do instead of focusing on the smooth line of Bill’s torso when Bill asks, “So what did you do while I was out?”

Ted’s relieved it takes him a while to chew so he doesn’t do something totally heinous like talk about how he had to change the sheets from the wet spot he left this morning. Once his mouth’s empty enough to speak, he’s able to point towards their guitars and say, “Wrote a new song.”

“Outstanding,” Bill says excitedly, his next moan around a bite quiet enough for Ted to ignore. “Did you get it on tape?”

“Yup.”

“I bet it’s really good.”

“I hope so, dude.”

“It’s gotta be, you wrote it and - dude, what is it?”

Ted blinks dumbly again, confused at first until he realizes that he hasn’t been looking at Bill’s face this entire time, his gaze trained on the freckle just under Bill’s navel as he eats instead. “Uh - what’s what?”

“What’re you lookin’ at, that’s what,” Bill says as he moves his head to look at his stomach. "Did I get something on me?"

Before Ted can answer, a dab of alfredo sauce from Bill’s fork drips off and onto it, making Bill snicker. "Guess I have now, huh?"

Ted wordlessly hops up to get a paper towel for him, needing to look away as soon as he can in the kitchen since alfredo sauce is the absolute last thing it looks like against his skin. As he rips a sheet of the roll, he can hear Bill snort this time before he says, “It’s fine, dude, I got it,” and he doesn’t want to turn back but he does on impulse over the sound of Bill’s voice alone.

Once he sees Bill carefully scoop that dab up with his pinkie and slowly suck it off, he regrets it. “See, I’m alright,” Bill says before nodding towards Ted’s empty seat. “Sit down, you deserve it.”

Bill goes back to his food and doesn’t notice the way Ted wrings that towel in his hands as he comes back to sit before looking him over. As Bill keeps making those most delectable sounds while he compliments him, Ted has to will himself to finish his dinner and not to get on his knees right there to kiss and nip at his stomach before turning him around to trace his tongue down his spine to his waistband. His best friend’s always been handsome with such striking features, sometimes not even trying to be like he is now, but it’s that effortless and aloof charm he’s got that’s always caught Ted’s eye and made him think of him as more.

Bill’s sweet and funny and ready to fight anyone he needs to for Ted, but what’s important right this second is that he’s built like Michelangelo made him. He still can’t remember exactly how to pronounce that artist dude’s name, of course, but Ted didn’t need to remember _everything_ from history class; he just needs to know what it’s like to taste one of his works.

Even if that sounds totally weird once he thinks it.

“Um, Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you really go to your Dad’s dressed like that?”

Bill laughs, shaking his head. “No way, that’d be most indecent,” he says while stirring his food. “It was just so hot in the van, dude, I had to do something.”

Ted wants to say that Bill could’ve just taken the flannel off, but the thought of a sweaty Bill arching his back against the driver’s seat with a little whine over the heat makes him keep that to himself. “I like it, dude. You look - I mean, like you really look-”

“Look like what?”

Ted lightly scrapes at his increasingly empty plate with his fork nervously; when he and Bill are in the middle of the action, he feels unabashed and free without much of a problem saying all sorts of filthy things to him. Yet when things are still quiet and soft like this, he has such a hard time trying to make a move like Bill could still change his mind about whatever they are now. He’s gotta try, though, especially with how hard it’s getting to not get totally chubbed up over keeping these shirts on while he bends him over and-

“C’mon, Ted, you can tell me,” Bill says softly, the corner of his lips turned up like he’s got a secret. “How do I look?”

There are, of course, moments where he’s being way too obvious and Bill can see right through him. He swallows thickly, knowing this could be one. “You look most bewitching, Bill.”

“Yeah?”

Ted nods slowly, Bill’s gaze making him feel flush. “Yeah, dude, this - I can’t stop looking and I know it’s most odious and probably really creepy, but I can’t because all of that skin’s there and I just want to - I don’t even know, dude.”

“You know I like when you look.” Bill’s only got a couple bites left, taking his time dragging his lips over his fork as he takes the first before he says, “But I gotta be honest, I am _super_ tired after moving all that stuff around.”

“That’s okay,” Ted says immediately, his lustful thoughts dissipating quickly over wanting to keep Bill comfortable. “We don’t have to do anything, just - promise you’ll wear that again?”

Bill outrights giggles before taking that final bite and setting his plate down so he can lean back with both arms stretched out along his chair. “I totally will,” he says, watching Ted shift in his seat. “But who said we don’t gotta do anything?”

Ted stills. “You did, dude, just now.”

“Did not,” Bill laughs before grabbing the bill of his hat to pull off and toss to the side. “But I got an idea of something we could do that I don’t have to move around a lot for. Wanna see?”

Ted’s never finished a plate of food faster than he does after saying he would in his entire life.

He’s up before Bill too, giggling once Bill’s on his feet and tugging him towards the couch to sit down and straddle, the way Bill’s already half-hard against him making him lean back for eager kisses. Getting to touch the years-long object of his desire has never gotten old these few months, but all of this skin already on show for Ted to caress and tease while Bill greedily curls his fingers in his hair to keep him close feels new somehow. He feels motivated to drag his fingers painfully slow along Bill’s ribs before reaching his stomach to rest his palms against his abs while they twitch as he shivers, getting rewarded for it by Bill licking into his mouth and bucking against him. Ted figures he just wants to grind together like this so he keeps his arms steady around him and encourages him to move, but he still lets himself drift his hands down just enough to rest them just along the swell of his ass beginning to peak out from his waistband.

Bill sighs over it when they pull away, nuzzling his forehead against his with a grin. “You’re getting warmer, dude.”

“Huh?”

“Touch me, it’s okay,” Bill says as he gets his jeans undone with a little relieved hum before he grabs Ted’s hands to slide under the waistband of his boxers so he can get a proper handful. “You’re reading my mind, you know that?”

Ted grips him right away and smiles over Bill pressing back into him even as he furrows his brow. “I am?”

“Definitely.” Bill kisses him once, twice, and a third time before he pulls back to say, “I have a most electrifying proposition for you and it’s all your fault.”

Ted giggles and has to squeeze him for that. “What’s my fault?”

Bill moves to the side so he can kiss under his jawline, leaving the gentlest bite against the spot where it meets his neck. “It was a couple weeks ago or something,” he says against him, slowly rolling his hips. “You know - your thumb - right there?”

Bill pushes back against his hands to make his point and Ted’s eyes widen where he’s staring down to see his grip on him. “It seemed like you liked it, yeah.”

“Loved it,” Bill says as he comes up to tug at Ted’s earlobe with his teeth before he presses his lips against his ear proper. “Keep thinking about it too when you’re not here. You know what I mean?”

Ted nearly bumps into Bill with how enthusiastically he nods even if there’s no way they have the exact same fantasy. “Totally.”

“Cool.” Bill brings a hand up to trace the other side of Ted’s jaw and turns his head towards him as he grins wider and says, “Because I want more, babe. Do you?”

Bill’s hooded eyes and pink mouth that’s hanging open and kiss-swollen are enough to - even while he’s certain that this won’t go any further for now - give Ted the confidence to take his right hand out of his boxers and suck his index finger into his mouth. Once he thinks it’s wet enough, he kisses the corner of Bill’s mouth and says, “Yeah, I do,” before bringing it back down to get his finger between his cheeks and run sweet little circles against him.

The way Bill hisses and presses down against him makes Ted’s cock twitch in his pants where he bumps it against his. “You have such big fingers too, they’re gonna feel so good in me.”

“Not yet,” Ted breathes against his lips once Bill leans forward for him to kiss again. “I don’t want to hurt you, we gotta get the lube first.”

Bill laughs even as they both gasp out at Ted’s fingertip catching on the rim just enough to tease with one roll of his hips. “This is most tantalizing, Ted, but there’s something different I wanted.”

Ted’s breath catches in his throat at his words, snatching his hand back like he’s been burned to rest at the small of Bill’s back instead. “Sorry, Bill,” he says sheepishly before kissing his cheek and nuzzling there. “What do you want instead?”

“You don’t have to say sorry,” Bill answers as he pets through Ted’s hair and kisses his cheekbone. “It’s just that when you did that to me that day, you were close enough for me to move down a little lower.”

Ted outright gulps at the implication, but he has to hear it for it to be real. “A little lower for what?”

“To sit on your face, dude.” Bill pulls away so he can stare down at Ted’s mouth and lick his own lips this time. “People go down on babes like that all the time, so you could eat me out too, right? Would you, Ted? Would you eat me out right here on the couch?”

Hearing the star of all his fantasies actively beg him for their latest subject in his lap like this is almost enough to make Ted blow his load in his pants, but his cock most graciously stays in check as he nods once more. “Please, Bill, let me eat you out right here on the couch.”

Bill cups his face and kisses him once before pulling away to wiggle his thumbs and pinkies at him. “Excellent!”

The air guitar Ted does with him is a weak one, still in such a sexed-up stupor that he nearly misses the way Bill starts to untie his flannel before he can stop him. Bill looks confused at the way Ted’s hands are covering his before smirking up at him once he realizes and tying that knot tighter. “You really are into this.”

Ted hums an affirmative into a kiss. “I’m into everything about this, dude, you have no idea.”

“So scoot over, dude, let’s do it.”

The way Bill laughs at the whine he can’t keep from escaping over his words hits Ted in the pit of his stomach just like how casual he sounds about it. Even if they’re technically switching things up about who gives and takes, Bill’s still talking like they haven’t switched up at all at the same time that he’s nudging him to get up. Once Ted’s on his feet that he has to wiggle on out of anticipation, Bill raises up once to shimmy out of his jeans and boxers and kicks them away before raising an eyebrow at him. “What sounds like the best way?”

That question and the fact that Bill’s cock is already dripping for him makes Ted have to cup himself and squeeze once for relief. “You pick.”

“Righteous,” Bill says before stretching out onto his stomach along the couch and resting his chin on his folded arms. “Have at it, babe.”

It’s weird how Ted’s heart flips over how they both managed to have the same position in mind, just another way that the two of them are synced up and meant to be. It’s also weird how downright cute Bill manages to look as he smiles to himself and shakes his hips while he waits for him, but Ted loves that part too even as the sudden reality of this happening makes him stumble towards the end of the couch. The space between it and their record collection is a tight fit, but he manages to slide into it to sit on his knees so he can wrap his hands around Bill’s waist and run his thumbs over his back. “Gotta get you up higher.”

“Oh yeah,” Bill says with a chuckle as he lets his lower half get pulled up until he’s on his knees with his torso still pressed against the couch. “Easy access.”

He wiggles his hips again right in front of Ted’s face and the way Ted can see his cock bobbing with the motion under him makes his mouth water. “Yeah. That’s right.”

“How do I look?”

The genuine curiosity in Bill’s voice is so not helping the way Ted’s starting to feel daunted over doing this. He has to lick at his suddenly dry lips before he moves his hands up to spread him open so he can answer, letting out a shuddery breath once he sees his hole ready and willing. “Most unrivaled.”

As if the way he can actually see Bill’s hole tremble at the cool puff of air that hits it when he speaks isn’t enough to make him shiver, the way Bill lightly pushes towards him with a breathy, “So just like yours, then, good,” makes his entire body quiver.

Bill’s clearly holding himself back over how eager he is and Ted’s wanted this for days, but even as he has to bump into the couch once or twice to get some relief as he psyches himself up, he’s worried. He can’t let Bill down by being terrible at it despite how he’s liked to imagine himself being stellar at eating him out when he gets off and him being the only one who’s done it to him doesn’t mean he can get away with it. Ted decides to take a soft approach and kiss the sweet little freckle on his left cheek first before he leans forward and just barely runs the tip of his tongue up and over his hole.

The way Bill gasps over it gives him a little reassurance, Bill’s legs spreading just a little wider under him as he whispers, “Whoa, dude.”

“Is it good?”

“ _Ted._ ”

Ted guesses that’s a “yes,” moving in to do it again with a little more force. Bill tastes earthy under his tongue as he licks over him, making him hum against him over how uniquely and perfectly Bill it is. Bill’s soft hums back are muffled against where his face rests against his arms which makes him keep his left hand where it is to hold him open while his right moves up to stroke his back and feel the goosebumps that spread over it. He can feel his muscles relax under his touch which is comforting but he’s stopped pushing back against him beyond the tiniest wiggle when Ted traces a perfect circle around his rim before kissing just underneath it.

It makes him still against him, running his forehead against a cheek and kissing there too before asking, “Still good?”

Bill huffs and raises his head, doing his best to turn and look at him with a soft smirk. “Yeah, are you?”

“I just,” he starts softly, nosing up and along his skin until he reaches the small of Bill’s back and mouths at his tailbone. “Wanna make you feel good. Always want to do that.”

“You are.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Bill sighs, bringing his hand back to pet through Ted’s hair, laughing when Ted leans into it on impulse. “I’m just getting used to it, babe - you’re doing so good, so hot against me like that. And you know what else?”

“Huh?”

Bill grins at him while he takes his hand away and lays back down. “I’m gonna get to figure out how to do it so I can eat you out too. Can’t wait for it.”

Neither can Ted, moaning at the idea without thinking and needing to pull his pants and briefs down just enough to give himself some air. The way Bill just laughs back makes Ted decide that he’s gonna do everything he can to really get him going. He leans back to peel his shirt off and take off the hair tie that joins the bracelets on his wrist so he can tie his hair in a little bun and make sure it’s out of his face before spreading Bill’s cheeks again and diving in for broader, firmer licks.

That finally gets Bill to buck back into his face, making Ted have to wrap one arm around his waist to make him stay put. “See, dude,” he groans out, his legs spreading just a bit wider. “You feel most unprecedented. Just gotta get me good and wet first like I do to you when I finger you, that’s it.”

Ted whimpers over the praise, always loving the way Bill talks to him during sex; he makes him feel so assured and like nobody else can make him feel the way he does which makes him want to go ahead and give him even more. When the tip of his tongue catches on Bill’s rim enough to make them both whine, Ted knows it’s time to slink his arm back down so he can spread him even more with his thumbs and press inside.

Bill nearly shouts over it, pressing further into the couch and holding onto the edge in front of him for purchase. “How were you even worried, Ted, you’re - _mnh_ , stay just like that.”

The way he can feel Bill clench over this alone makes Ted push in further, thrusting gently as not to overwhelm him. That earthy, warm Bill taste fills his senses and he can’t help but kiss and suck at his hole to get more of it and pull more noises out of him while he fucks into him. Bill sounds even hotter than usual and he wants to tell him how pretty he sounds, but he doesn’t dare move away and make him stop. Ted grips around his waist again once he’s deep enough to not need both hands and gets rewarded for it when Bill laughs out a moan and has to be dragged back up with how spread out he gets.

“I knew you’d be good at this,” Bill hisses out, partially muffled against the couch. “I thought about it so much that I got hard at _work_ , dude, and you know how grody that place is. We did that shift together a couple days ago and - _fuck-”_

Ted feel pretty smug over how he interrupts him with the way he pulls back to give him a teasing little lick from his balls back up to his hole, but he still giggles shyly and kisses it once before whispering, “Sorry, dude, keep going.”

Bill still sighs when Ted gets his tongue back inside him, but manages to keep talking. “We were trying to fix one of the cheese dispensers, the one that’s all busted, and you got that huge glob of it on your arm. I was - I was gonna get you something for it, but you just licked it off instead and you laughed about it in a most - _hah_ \- charming way, but all I could think about was what it would be like inside me instead.”

Ted remembers that day, just shrugging about it after he got cleaned up, but now he knows why Bill had to run to the backroom suddenly. He knows he wouldn’t have jerked off back there on the clock, but the fact that he got him there just by doing that makes him thrust faster. When Bill’s voice gets whinier as he talks, it doesn’t matter when he feels his jaw start to ache and drool start to pool in the corners of his mouth.

“At least I got it on my dick later,” Bill says, laughing again before grunting and pushing back enough to make Ted whimper. “But you knew just how to suck me off that first time, knew just how to jerk me off - of course you were gonna eat me out like this just like you’re gonna know how to use your fingers.”

That’s enough to make Ted finally pull away, needing to take a breath but wanting to tease again too. “Only because you know how to use yours,” he says as he circles his rim with his middle finger before sliding it in halfway. “You’re a most excellent teacher.”

“Oh _babe,_ ” Bill moans out, squeezing around him as he twists it experimentally. “And you’re a most speedy learner. Gonna make me come like that.”

Ted can’t help but lick over where Bill’s stretched around him, the praise making him lose all inhibitions while he’s almost definitely ruined his side of the couch with how much he’s leaking. “Not like this,” he says against the skin right above him while he pulls it out. “Want you on my tongue when you do.”

“So go for it, babe,” Bill gasps out before reaching back to grab his hair and tug him forward. “Fuck me with your mouth, c’mon, please.”

With how wrecked he sounds, Ted can’t not let himself get his face buried in Bill’s ass and push in as far as he can go before slipping one hand under him to jerk his cock and sucking down hard.

The grip Bill’s got on him borders on painful but it’s worth it for the way he whines out his name as he spills over his fist after just a few strokes, not to mention the tight and warm tug against his tongue as he flutters over him. They’re gonna have to toss the pillow under him out with how filthy it must be now, but Ted doesn’t care with how delightfully fucked out Bill sounds as he comes down and buries his face into his arms again. As Ted carefully pulls his legs down to let him lay flat once he pulls away, he notices that his flannel’s come untied with how he’s been writhing, but the way it’s spread open now just makes him look even sweeter where he rests all sated and content. Ted decides he’s alright with just staying where he is on his knees and stroking himself to the sight of him so he grabs his cock and moans in relief with a soft, “Was it really okay, dude?”

“Absolutely non-heinous, Ted,” Bill whispers against his sleeve before turning his head to smile at the way his arm’s flexing with his strokes. “Let me see.”

He nearly trips standing up with how desperate he is to come, but Ted manages to stand up for him and hold himself in a way that shows off how hard he is for him. “I wanted this forever too, dude, the way you _taste_ \- thank you, Bill, thank you for letting me.”

Bill simply grins and arches his back where he lay before winking and saying, “Thank _you_ , babe - do it on my back, though, okay? Want to feel it too.”

If there’s one thing Ted’s learned from the two of them finally sleeping together, it’s just how easy they are for each other and it’s no different now with the way Bill begging so simply like that gets him to twitch and thrust in his fist to do just that. He’s able to push Bill’s shirt up high to not make _that_ much of a mess, but there’s something so beautifully dirty about getting cum all over his skin like this that once he starts toppling over after he’s done, Ted takes care to grab the windowsill and stop himself. He has to have that moment to stare at it and revel in it, so tickled by finally fulfilling this desire of both of theirs that his brain shuts off completely and he finds himself leaning in to lick Bill clean.

Bill jumps over the contact, but still reaches back to pet through his hair with a soft chuckle of, “You’re so sweet, dude,” while he does. “Think I’m gonna do this to you next day we have off.”

Ted giggles before kissing between his shoulder blades. “That’s tomorrow.”

“I know,” Bill says, gently tugging him up so he can kiss his cheek. “Gotta thank you the right way. Maybe I can fuck you with more than my tongue too, but - I guess that would be making love instead.”

That makes Ted lean in for a proper kiss this time, humming against his lips. “Call it whatever, dude - I’ll like it no matter what because it’s you.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you this whole time, babe,” Bill laughs out before kissing him again. It’s deeper this time, both of them trying to put everything they have into it with the promise of really going all the way just on the horizon. Ted absolutely feels that love as he lets himself drape over him and stroke over his ribcage with a tiny whimper once Bill pulls away. “Uh, just one thing, though.”

“What?”

Bill scrunches up his nose. “We gotta wash that down with something next time.”

Ted just snorts before nuzzling into Bill’s neck, knowing they still have plenty to learn but not minding any mistakes they’ll make as long as he makes them with Bill.


End file.
